Stories of a Mando
by Mandalore Adenn
Summary: This is my first story. This is based around an OC, and I am trying to make this friendly for Mando lovers and people who either don't know of or don't like Mandos. Feel free to give any advice you like, might be strong language in later chapters. Enjoy!
1. Introductions

_Alright, this is my first story so I would like any feedback you can provide. Based on the Star Wars universe, the main character is one of my OC's. Feel free to burn this if you don't like it, but constructive criticism would be greater appreciated. _

Once, just once I would like for things to be easier than they look. I mean, life's tough enough raising two _ad'ike_ on my own, not wanting to relocate to _Manda'yaim, _even though the community of fellow _Mando'ade _could help me if I did, and on top of it being pressed for creds. But that's not the worse part. To raise some creds, I took on a job to find some lazy _chakaar _who was too stupid to pay his debtors. Standard merc job, no big deal right? Wrong. Turns out the the guy wasn't as much of a _mir'osik _as I thought, so the hunt took months, months I don't have as a single dad. So I eventually find him and he pulls out a blaster and sicks his pet akks on me. At that point even some pious, peace-loving _Jetii_ would snap and fry the guy's _shebs_, even though the bounty on the head of this _shabuir _was worth more alive.

So here I am, a poverty-ridden _Mando'ad _who's a single dad, and who can't support his _ade._ The one thing that I can be thankful for is that, despite barely having enough money to even feed them, they still love me. Sometimes those two little children are all that keeps me sane and this family together.

* * *

Sorry, kinda lost you back there, didn't I? How about we start this over with some proper introductions. My name is Buruk Cuyanir, which roughly means "Dangerous Survivor" in Mando'a. If you can't tell by now, I'm a Mandalorian. If you don't know what that is, think of the infamous Jango Fett, one of the very few men to kill Jedi with his bare hands. He was once our _Mandalore_, or leader of the clans. Now he is dead, killed by the very people he sold his blood and experience to, the Jedi and their pious Republic. It is a disgrace to all Mandalorians that the selfish _chakaar _sold out to that scum.

Sorry if I lost you again. It probably doesn't help that I use Mando'a in everyday conversations. I probably shouldn't even be doing that, as it is against the _Resolnare_, or the Six Tenants that all Mandalorians follow and live by. But then again, these are my thoughts, and most of my thoughts are in Mando'a. So by a way of thinking, I'm technically not breaking any rules by doing so. Alright, I'll keep thinking in Mando'a and, if it's critical, I'll give you a translation. Can't tell my story right if you don't know how I think, right?

Alright, let's get going then. Last I checked I had just fried some _shabuir_…

To be continued


	2. Authors Note

For those who have read this story, sorry I haven't been writing more of it. I had decided to take a bit of a break from writing thinking I was no good (my ELA grades weren't helping). But my American Lit teacher this year says I'm a good writer with a strong voice, so I thought I would come back and try it again. I'll have the next chapter ready in about a week.


	3. The Mynock's Ghost

So the Hutt that I was collecting the bounty from was quite pissed off at the death of the _shabuir_ (which roughly translates to "fucker" in English) he was wanting to torture.

Funny creatures the Hutts, they've had a fair amount of influence on the Mandalorian culture over the centuries. Since they're not exactly built to do the tasks necessary in their lives of crime, they always have hired hands to do their dirty work and hide behind. Because of this, the Mandalorian word for "coward" (and one of the biggest insults you can lob at a Mando) is _hut'uun._

So after a fair amount of "aggressive negotiation" between me, the Hutt, and the Hutt's bodyguards I collected my reduced bounty and went back to my ship. I fly a YT-1930 called _The Mynock's Ghost_, which has had some extensive, shall I say, "upgrades". It's big enough for quite a few passengers, a butt-load of cargo, and requires a crew of two, though it's better with three. It's a pretty new design, so I'm not surprised if you haven't heard of it.

* * *

Ok, I think you need a little more background information.

Since the ship has the room for it, I live with my family aboard it along with two droid companions. Their designations are GD16-2A4 and HK-X. 2A (TOO-ay) is a GD16 model pilot droid I received as payment one time for services rendered. When necessary he pilots the ship, but also functions as sort of a caretaker/training facilitator for my kids. HK is… well we don't really know what he is, just that he's a droid that's some sort of Hunter-Killer model I scavenged from a shipyard while acquiring parts for my ship. He protects and also helps train my kids when I am busy with a job.

My two kids are named Vercopa (pronounced vair-KOH-pah) and Koty. Vercopa is my six year old daughter, and Koty is my five year old son. As I have said before we are close, and have been especially so since the death of my wife. Though young they are already skilled with small blasters and daggers, and often help me with my jobs when they can. It will be difficult to raise Vercopa in the right way in a year or two when she reaches the age that Mandalorian children learn how to do the jobs indicative of their role in the clan. Since her mother is not here to teach her the many jobs of a woman, some shared by both man and woman and some not, it will be difficult to teach her in the right way.

* * *

But let's not worry about that right now. Last I checked I was heading to the ship. As soon as I hit the ramp Vercopa and Koty swarmed me, their elated cries of _buir _(pronounced boo-EER, or "father") resonating throughout the spaceport. I took of my _buy'ce _(pronounced BOO-chay, which is "helmet"), kneeled and grinned at them and said, "See _adike_, I told you it wouldn't take long. The _hut'uune _were no match for your old b_uir_." They giggled at that, then Vercopa then asked me, "Papa, when are we going to hunt on Mandalore like you said?" I looked her in the eyes and said "Soon _ad'ika_. With the way my jobs are going, it may even be sooner than you think."

I stood up and ushered them into the ship, asking them what HK and 2A4 taught them that day. While they told me some of the fighting styles they had learned I started up the ship for takeoff, summoning 2A4 from the cargo bay. "I can't wait to see that _adike. _Go buckle yourselves in for takeoff; I've got to get ready with Tooay. Hurry up Tooay, we're scheduled for departure in thirty minutes and I still need to do a pre-flight check!"

"Don't get annoyed with me because your business took longer than anticipated! I'm just the co-pilot."

"Fine, I'm sorry that I yelled. But could you _please_ just hurry it up a little bit?"

"Alright, I'll leave out any unnecessary procedures to speed the process up."

"You're a real burrfriut, Tooay."

"I do my best, sir."


End file.
